


HP藏匿 番外

by Mr_Valley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Valley/pseuds/Mr_Valley
Relationships: 洛茛/权域





	HP藏匿 番外

一栋华丽的酒楼中，几个看似正在聚会的人神神秘秘走出场所，来到了一处暗角，躲进房内。  
“听着！这次的情况很紧急，勒维纳的记忆被偷走，这相关神秘事务司的高级机密会被泄露！罗塞尔是至关重要的人，只要我们抓到他，拿到那个盒子，事情就等于成功了百分之八十。”  
唐克斯低声快速说着，扫了眼面前的几人——哈利正谨慎的听着，赫敏在一旁认真思忖着什么，安德鲁则是在认真的记录。  
唐克斯满意的点点头，“罗塞尔的防备心特别重，直接进去肯定不行，不过好在刚刚我们得知他随便要了一个麻瓜男孩过来。”  
“啪嗒”开窗声传来，众人纷纷望去，看见正在悠闲望着远处风景的权域。  
“权域，我知道你是国际魔法合作司派来联络沟通的，但是拜托，认真点。”唐克斯头疼的看着他。  
“可是你都说了，我是来帮你们获取那个法国佬的位置的，”权域无辜的耸了耸肩，“现在已经知道了不是吗，他就在楼上。”  
“好吧，问题就在这。”唐克斯严肃的说道，“我们的计划需要你的协助。”  
权域皱起眉，不解的看向她，“抱歉？我不认为我出了什么纰漏。”  
“你没有出纰漏，”赫敏走过来，似乎有些难为情，“是我们的计划需要你。”  
“什么计划？”  
赫敏看了眼唐克斯，唐克斯清了清嗓子，“咳咳，是这样，罗塞尔这个人天性放荡，尤其喜欢漂亮的麻瓜男孩这种手无缚鸡之力的……”  
“你想说什么？”权域冷冷道。  
“我……”唐克斯张了张嘴，“我想说……我们需要你舍身取义一下，帮我们放松他的警惕，拖延到穆迪他们过来。”  
权域挑起眉看向她，示意了一下一旁的哈利和安德鲁，“为什么不让他们来？”  
“我……”哈利哑然，木木的道，“我长得不漂亮吧……”  
权域打趣的看着哈利，“相貌英俊，也许他会喜欢。”  
“权域，你想象的出哈利一边勾引他一边拖延时间的场面吗？”赫敏一板一眼的说着。  
“……”权域还真想不出来，于是目光又移向长相斯文的安德鲁。  
“你觉得让一个直男去勾引他会成功吗？”安德鲁摊开手，直白的看着权域。  
“快点决定，权域，我们时间不多。”唐克斯焦急的看了眼挂钟，“那男孩要过来了，等会儿我们得先去拦住他，罗塞尔要是看过了时间男孩还没来，肯定会先离开。”  
权域沉默半晌，叹了口气起身，“……好吧，我尽量。”  
“等一下！”唐克斯拦住权域。  
“？”  
“魔杖给我，他可能会搜身。”  
“……”权域侧了侧身子，躲过唐克斯的手。  
“放心吧，我们施了个法术，能看见里面的情形，加油！”唐克斯几下便抽走了魔杖，推搡着权域走出了房门。  
  
高级套房内，罗塞尔正腆着肚子看向窗外偶尔飞过的鸽子，目光不断瞥向墙上的挂钟。  
就在时针分针并在一起时，门外响起了敲门声，罗塞尔呼出一口气，神经微微放松的走过来开了门，一个有着一头中长发的年轻人正站在门前，一双琥珀色的眼睛怯生生的望着自己。  
“你就是劳埃德？”罗塞尔诧异的看着他，目光上下打量着对方清瘦修长的身型。  
“是的，先生，”权域礼貌的笑着，接着又小心翼翼的抿起嘴，困惑的问道，“是我有什么问题吗？还是先生对我不满意？”  
“没有，”罗塞尔让开身，看着权域走进来后，关上门，“我很满意，只是有一点，”罗塞尔看着对方怯怯的看着自己，狡點的笑起来，“你得让我搜个身。”  
“先生是怕我带什么勒索你的东西吗？”权域伸开双臂，忍着嫌恶任由罗塞尔的手在自己身上摸来摸去，“比如枪？”  
“说实在的，我不怕你们这些奇怪的枪械之类的东西，”罗塞尔搜索完后，盯着权域阴柔的腰间，舔了舔嘴唇，不屑的说道，“那些东西伤不了我一根汗毛。”  
“那先生怕什么？”  
“比如——”罗塞尔抽出自己的魔杖，“这个？”  
权域困惑的眨眼，最后似乎没忍住，哈哈笑了起来，“抱歉……不过，一根木头棍子？您可真幽默。”  
罗塞尔打量着权域的表情，终于笑了起来，坐在了一旁柔软的沙发椅上，“所以我没什么怕的。”  
“哦？先生这么厉害？”权域顺势迈开腿，跨坐在了罗塞尔身上，蹭了蹭罗塞尔的下身，“那这里也很厉害吗？”  
“哈哈哈哈，你试试不就知道了？”罗塞尔摸向权域的股肉，迫不及待的抓揉了一把。  
“先生玩过多少次呐？”权域贴近罗塞尔满是横肉的脸，轻言慢语的看着他，眼神变得娇气起来，似乎有层欲求正若有若无的勾着对方，呼吸稍微加快了些，吹在了罗塞尔耳边。  
权域羽毛般的气声引得罗塞尔要去触碰权域的嘴唇，权域却稍稍推开，顺势抓住罗塞尔的手指放在了自己衣襟上。  
“梅林的胡子呀！”唐克斯在房外和众人透过一块化开了似的墙面朝里观瞧着，“权域可真会。”一旁的安德鲁和赫敏紧张的咽了口口水，赞同的点了点头。  
“怎么？小骚货怕我不够久？”罗塞尔觉得有趣，手抚上了权域胸前的纽扣，“啪嗒”解下了一颗。  
房间外，安德鲁不安的问道，“你说，要是穆迪还没来，权域被那啥了我们怎么办？”。  
“……”唐克斯和赫敏瞬间愣住，唐克斯咬了咬牙，“那我们就先冲进去。”  
“唐克斯！”这时穆迪带着气喘吁吁的哈利赶了过来，压低声音道：“里面现在怎么样？罗塞尔放松警惕了没？”  
唐克斯松了口气，指了指这面墙，于是穆迪凑了过去。  
“倒不是怕久不久的问题，”权域伸手搭在罗塞尔肩上，两条清秀的锁骨展现在了他面前，“先生肯定很久，对不对？”  
“那你怕什么？”罗塞尔又解开了权域一颗扣子，看着权域露出的一片白皙肌肤，身下那玩意儿肿胀的更厉害了。  
权域感觉到了，于是刻意将股间对准它，稍稍扭动了一下，娇柔道：“我怕疼。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，”权域的动作取悦了罗塞尔，罗塞尔抓紧权域的腰，手指移到了第三颗纽扣，“放心，看在你这么乖的份上，我尽量不弄疼你。”  
穆迪在房外谨慎的看着，“好孩子，好样的！”  
然而房间内，随意的一句调情挑起了权域久远的记忆，权域一时有些晃神，内心升出尘封已久的恐慌。  
“啪嗒！”胸前传来的扯动感将权域的思绪拉了回来，权域低头一看，第三颗纽扣也被解开了，于是嘴角努力扯起诱惑的弧度，脸尽量贴近罗塞尔，掩盖生理的不适。  
感受到权域轻缓的呼吸拍在自己脸上后，罗塞尔急切的拉下了权域的上衣，清秀的上半身就这样半露不露的展示出来。  
“梅林啊……”安德鲁看着权域白皙的后背，不安的碰了碰赫敏，二人眼神紧张的交流了一通什么时候行动的问题。  
“权域呢……你们在干什么？”忽然，一个温和平静的声音出现在众人身后，唐克斯几人警惕的向后看去，却是看见了洛茛，几人抬头间，洛茛望见了权域白皙的半个后背，脸色瞬间冷峻了下来，而穆迪没有回头，一直紧盯着里面罗塞尔的一言一行。  
“！！！”赫敏立刻捅了捅哈利，“他怎么来了？”  
“我去喊穆迪的时候他正好在旁边……”哈利紧张起来，他也没想到权域会在里面发展成这样，“他就跟过来了，说是顺便带权域回家吃饭。”  
洛茛一言不发的走了过去，看到罗塞尔将权域的头发别过去，一口咬在了权域修长的脖颈旁。  
“啊嗯……”权域轻叫出声，引得罗塞尔急不可耐的将权域的上衣又往下扒了扒。  
哈利和赫敏看到洛茛逐渐变白的指关节，不由害怕的往一旁退了退。  
房间内，权域感觉到罗塞尔正在缓慢移动向下，于是抓着罗塞尔衣襟的手指不由的缩紧，害怕自己一个没忍住就锁住罗塞尔的脖子，哪怕对方来个索命咒。  
怎么还没来！  
权域咬着牙，努力让自己的声音继续保持娇气的样子。  
“现在！”穆迪忽然出声，唐克斯立刻打开早已用开锁咒打开的房门，一个咒语击了过去，谁知罗塞尔警戒心还没完全消除，反应极快的偏过头，抽出魔杖对准了唐克斯，一道无声咒射了出去，唐克斯险险避开，穆迪就要施咒时，罗塞尔抓起权域，就要拿他做挡箭牌。  
权域眼神一凛，一个膝袭打中了罗塞尔下身，趁着罗塞尔痛苦的弯下腰时，一拳袭向罗塞尔抓着自己的手肘，罗塞尔手上一吃痛，力道刚一松开点，权域便挣了出来。  
下一秒，一道红光迅疾的击中了罗塞尔，罗塞尔瞬间没了意识倒在地上，权域站在罗塞尔身旁，冷眼看着他，正要拿脚去踹时，穆迪拉住了他。  
“先等等，他脑子还有用。”穆迪粗声粗气的将魔杖递给权域。  
权域接过自己的魔杖，瞪了他一会儿后，又看向躺在地上的罗塞尔，转而狠狠踢了一脚罗塞尔的肚子，这才敛起上衣，缓缓扣上扣子，在一旁的镜子前瞥到脖子上浅浅的牙印，于是一边往屋外走，一边不耐烦的拿衣袖蹭脖子。  
刚一出门，权域便看见了站在房门外的洛茛，“……洛茛？你怎么来了？”  
洛茛盯着他，一声不吭的走上前抓着他的手腕就往外拽。  
“等等，你……”权域有些莫名，然而洛茛没有停下，“等等，我这里还没结束呢，我……”  
“唐克斯告诉我你可以先回去了。”洛茛沉声道，权域一听，看向对着自己挥手的唐克斯，于是不再试着挣脱，乖乖跟着洛茛离开。  
……  
回到家后，权域刚想凑上前抱抱洛茛，便被洛茛反手翻过去按在了玄关前，双手也随之被折上去高高锁住。  
权域被这一系列动作弄得发愣，冰冷的木制框让他隐隐不安起来，“洛茛？”  
“你刚刚叫的挺媚啊？”洛茛忽然贴近权域耳边，热气扑的权域不由心中一紧。  
“我，我是在……”权域尝试扭动身体挣开，结果被洛茛钳制住了腰部，动弹不得。  
“是在干什么？”洛茛解开了权域的腰带，摸索下去抓住了权域的要害，权域的呼吸开始紧张起来。  
“是，是在…嗯啊……”权域面色发红的垂着脖颈，微微喘气，却说不出来。  
是在做什么？当然是在秉着公务进行色诱，可是说出来就……  
权域不断喘着气，终于后知后觉的意识到洛茛看到了什么，一想到自己半露着肩膀坐在那老家伙身上的模样，权域就如鲠在喉的说不出话，更别提那人还咬了口自己的脖子。  
洛茛见权域没再吭声，眼神冷厉起来，抓着权域手腕的手更用力了，不顾权域发出的吃痛声，直接给他解开了皮带，褪去了下身衣物。  
“洛茛，洛茛你别这样。”权域惶恐不安的胡乱挣扎。  
洛茛没有停止，拉开了自己的裤子拉链，将滚烫的性器送了进去。  
“啊！啊……”权域痛苦的叫出声，后穴撕裂般的痛感让尘封多年的不堪回忆如同开了闸似的蜂拥出来，“不要……不……”  
见权域开始疯狂的挣扎，洛茛一把压住权域的腰，将权域按在了地板上，抓着他的双手锁在了后面，一掌拍下下去。  
“抬高。”  
冷酷无情的声音落在权域耳边，权域痛的眼泪都出来了，没有听进去，依旧拼命尝试逃脱。  
“啪！”  
洛茛又一掌打在了权域股肉上，“抬高！”  
权域呜咽着将腰低了低。  
洛茛再次一掌拍下，权域两边白皙的股肉变得红红的，“我说，抬高！”  
权域难受的动了动腰，还没低下去 便感到洛茛直接动手将腰往下狠狠按去。  
“啊……不要…不…”  
洛茛没有理会权域艰难的挣扎，直接按着他开始抽插起来，干燥的穴道让权域痛不欲生，苦苦央求叫喊着。  
“不…不要…啊…”权域的脸被按得趴在地上不断摩擦着地面，泪水浸湿了一侧面颊，弄得一部分地板变得有些滑腻。  
洛茛仿佛没听见权域颤抖的求饶声，脑子里嗡嗡的满是刚刚看到的画面，于是抽插的愈发狠厉起来。  
“呜…求你…求你…不…”权域痛的快崩溃了，然而身后的撞击声越来越大，越来越快速，权域甚至说不出一句完整的话来，只不断哽咽着。  
“你不是挺会的吗？”洛茛伸手扣住权域，“怎么不叫了？不是会说好听的话吗？怎么不说了？”  
“不……不……”权域眼神恍惚到近乎绝望，声音哑的如同脆弱的丝线，一拉就碎，“放过我…求求你……”  
洛茛终于停了下来，他俯下身，扣着权域逼迫他抬起头，“是不是他们不进去，你就直接给那人上？嗯？”  
等了一会儿后，见权域只间断发出泣声，于是烦躁的看向他，却发现对方双眼涣散的看着前方。  
怒火瞬间被浇灭，洛茛立刻松开手，将权域翻过来，轻轻擦去权域脸上脏兮兮的泪水，“你别吓我，看看我？”  
见权域依旧没有回应，洛茛心慌起来，看着他红红的眼眶无知觉的冒出泪花，不知所措的伸手揩去它们。  
权域毫无焦点的目光随着下身疼痛的消逝，终于找到了定点，见洛茛正伏在自己上方，脆弱的神经让自己毫无章法的就要去搂住他，又忽然记起刚刚的情景，立刻被烫伤似的缩回手，哽咽着摇头，“我不要，不要，求你…饶了我…”  
洛茛一怔，心中自责，但仍不打算就此放过权域，于是轻轻捧住他的脸，贴近注视着他，“你告诉我，你刚刚是不是准备被他上？”  
得到一个相对温柔的对待后，权域的情绪终于稍微稳定下来，抽着鼻子，垂下眼道：“没有，我没那么随……”  
紧接着，权域忽然意识到了什么，倏地便要推开他，“你太过分了！”  
洛茛立刻捉住他的手，将它们叠在胸前，低头亲了亲权域眼角，见权域别过脸，于是又试着掰正他，“对不起，我刚刚实在太生气了。”  
权域眼神里染上愠怒，“你以为我随便就能跟一个人做！”  
“当然不是，我知道你们这次这样做的目的，但我怕你被那人给……”洛茛不敢去想，光是说出这些话，内心已然焦躁不已。  
“他们守在门外。”权域冷眼看着他。  
洛茛看着权域还未干掉的泪痕，不由俯身搂住他，“守在门外又怎样？万一他们觉得时机还未成熟……你魔杖也不在身边，这种情况让我怎么不怕？”  
洛茛颈窝处传来熟悉的泉水味，幽幽萦绕在权域鼻尖。  
“那你也不该这样对我，”权域将目光瞥向别处，黯然开口，“你太过分了。”  
“抱歉…我没控制好情绪。”  
“太过分了，”权域在洛茛颈窝里喃喃说着，“你知道我会难受。”  
“抱歉，是我太冲动了，”洛茛轻轻抚向权域头发，“你生我气也是我活该，你不想见我的话，我可以先出去，你能接受了我再回来。”  
权域偏过头，没有吭声。  
洛茛的手微微顿在空中，涩声道：“如果实在忍受不了，那我…可以不回来……”  
权域漠然看向他，“你是在威胁我吗？”  
“什么？不是……”洛茛听到权域这句空落落的声音，心中更乱了，“我……”  
话未说完，一个湿湿的吻便堵住了洛茛的嘴。  
感受着权域湿润的口腔，洛茛不由睁大眼，下意识紧紧搂住权域，激烈的回吻住他，情不自禁将权域的小舌包卷住，放肆旋动，分开时，二人唇间带起了银丝。  
权域低头看了看洛茛昂挺的下体，伸手搂住洛茛的脖子，“不进来吗？”  
洛茛听到这话后，微微怔了一下，温柔擦去权域嘴角的津液，“不勉强？”  
见权域摇头，洛茛便从一旁的柜子里掏出润滑油，小心涂抹在权域红肿的小穴周围，又给自己的肉棒涂抹上后，缓缓送了进去。  
“嗯啊……”小穴再次被破开，权域忍不住呻吟出声，头微微仰起。  
“疼了？”  
“不是……”权域轻喘着气，眼里浮现着朦胧感，“是舒服……”  
洛茛亲了亲权域，扶着他坐跨起来，不断顶弄着。  
“哈…啊嗯…啊……”权域搂着洛茛，腰肢迎合着他的频率不断扭动。  
洛茛轻咬着权域的脖颈，不断吮吸着，留下一个个小红点。  
权域被操弄的舒服，呻吟声愈发娇哼，身体整个酥软下来。  
“还难受吗？”洛茛轻咬着权域滑动的喉结。  
“哈啊…不…啊……”  
洛茛舔吮着权域秀颀的脖颈，一下一下的顶弄着他，看着权域闭眼发出颤栗的呻吟，在他耳边诱着，“告诉我，想被谁肏？”  
“啊恩…啊……”权域被顶的魂不守舍，大脑都被浸湿在情欲里，迷迷糊糊的用唇蹭着洛茛，“想被洛茛肏……哈啊…啊…”  
洛茛勾起嘴角吻住权域，感觉到对方的肉穴紧包着自己，下体越来越坚硬起来，如同一根硬棒不断捣着权域的后穴，捣了一会儿后便抱起权域来到沙发上，抬起权域的腿，俯身压了下去，快速操弄起来。  
“嗯啊…啊…哈…哈啊…”权域呻吟声随着抽插愈发急促起来，二人连接处的淫乱水声包裹着股间的啪啪声响彻在客厅。  
“哈啊…啊…嗯…啊…”权域的呻吟声夹杂着破音越来越大，脑中爽到临近崩溃的弦已经快断了，感觉到洛茛想抽出来时，立刻拉住他，“射进来…啊…哈…”  
于是洛茛抓住权域的脚腕迅速挺弄，看着权域潮红的面庞，低喘声越来越粗重，狠狠的几次撞击下终于达到了顶峰。  
“嗯啊…哈啊……”液体在穴道内间断喷出，权域颤抖着呻吟喘气，勾住洛茛脖子，意乱情迷的半张着嘴，看向他。  
洛茛看着权域高潮的身体轻微痉挛着，轻轻用拇指摩挲着权域湿润的唇部，下体缓缓抽送了几下后才慢慢抽出来。  
权域微张着嘴，发出不满的哼声后，洛茛才轻笑着俯下身，深深吻住他，舌尖缓慢而细致的品尝着权域的每一个角落。  
漫长的深吻结束后，洛茛贴着权域鼻尖，观赏似的看着对方微微喘气，只见权域脸颊和唇部皆是透红，不轻不重的挠痒着洛茛。  
这时，窗外传来清脆的叩窗声，二人抬头望去，看见猫头鹰小环正哒哒啄着窗户。  
权域感觉高潮的余温褪去的差不多后便对着洛茛懒懒伸出手，洛茛半拉半扶着权域坐起来，看到白浊的精液正顺着权域轻微收缩的小穴汋汋流出，滴落在沙发上。  
权域显然没看见，他扶着沙发站起身，向小环走去，间断流出的白浊液体又顺着他修长的腿，从大腿内侧缓缓流了下来。  
“我明天还得出去一趟，”权域看着手里的信，皱眉道，“那个法国佬非要见我才肯交出东西。”  
洛茛蹙起眉，走到权域身边，伸手揩了一下权域柔软的大腿内侧，权域一个激灵看向他，却见对方修长的手指上正沾着白色的精液，权域脸上的潮红还没完全退下，又在这基础上红了红。  
“我陪你去。”洛茛不容商量的拿走权域手中的信，刚要拿出一旁的纸巾擦去精液，便感觉手指忽然被湿润的口腔包裹住。  
洛茛一愣，看到权域双眸仿佛漾着魅惑般看着自己，柔软的舌尖正打转舔舐着自己的手指，窗边夕阳的余晖洒进来，照的权域整个人都镀了一层柔和的金粉，脸上的红晕格外可爱。  
洛茛看的愣神，伸手理了理权域凌乱的头发。  
权域轻轻吮吸了一下后才放开洛茛，接着意犹未尽般舔了舔嘴角。  
洛茛知道权域这是故意在挑逗自己，但依然看的他不由低头含住权域的唇，厮磨片刻后才稍稍分离。  
洛茛微微低头，轻柔抵住他额间，“走，我给你清理一下。”  
权域轻勾起嘴角点点头，任由洛茛拉着自己走向浴室。  



End file.
